


The Night Before

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [16]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Александр Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм накануне коронации.Конец второй части романа





	The Night Before

_13 мая 20 года НР_

Александр Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм, которому оставалось всего двенадцать часов до момента, когда он официально станет Александром I, кайзером Нойе Рейха, сидел за столом в своей комнате. Он понимал, что, по идее, ему еще час назад надо было лечь, но сон не шел ни в какую. Повторять речь было уже бессмысленно и даже в чем-то вредно, поэтому он достал компакт с подборкой фотографий и запустил их в случайном порядке. В конце концов, предаваться воспоминаниям и размышлениям — тоже вполне достойное занятие для ночи перед коронацией, правда ведь?  
  
Вот они с Феликсом за симулятором, детский вариант, конечно же, больше стрелялка, чем тактическая задача, и, судя по лицам, «сражение» в самом разгаре. Сколько им здесь, восемь-девять? Наверное, да, Феликс как раз начинал готовиться к экзаменам в военную академию, а сам Алек думал, как бы ему так устроить, чтобы поступать вместе с другом, а не через год со сверстниками. И тут оказалось, что и кайзерин, и Государственный совет считают военную академию заведением, не подходящим для будущего правителя, и вообще весь план его образования давно уже разработан, и от его желаний в нем мало что зависит. Ну и истерику он тогда закатил, до сих пор вспомнить стыдно, ни мама, ни тетя ничего поделать не могли… Только дедушка Франц — хвала Одину, тогда еще живой и здоровый — сумел достучаться до расстроенного и обиженного на весь мир мальчишки. Достучаться и объяснить, что «не в академию» — это еще не конец света. Правда, тогда с действительностью Алека примирило только то, что некоторые курсы он все-таки будет слушать и сдавать в академии, и да, если ему так хочется, с потоком Феликса. А так дедушка оказался прав, как всегда — ему понравилось учиться в нескольких заведениях сразу, и программа, составленная для него, была всегда интересна. И то, что они с Феликсом формально не были однокашниками, ничуть не охладило их дружбы и совершенно не мешало их совместным эскападам, которые и Хайнриху, и императорской охране доставляли немало нервотрепки.

Впрочем, несмотря на все их рискованные затеи, серьезно влипли они только один раз, всего год назад, почти взрослыми, когда их уже больше интересовали кафешки и девочки, а не старые крейсера. Тогда и выяснилось, что это они только думали, что сбегали тайком и гуляли без присмотра, а на самом деле подчиненные Кисслинга всегда были где-то неподалеку. И спасибо Одину за это, потому что без их вмешательства та пьяная драка, в центре которой они случайно оказались, могла бы иметь весьма неприятные последствия. А так предстоял только разговор с Ее Величеством — синяки и ссадины надо же было как-то объяснить. И Алек старательно готовился отстаивать свое право на кусочек «нормальной жизни» вне официального расписания, ну и доказывать, что он уже достаточно взрослый, и вообще именно он был инициатором. Хорошо хоть у Феликса была увольнительная, так что о нарушении воинской дисциплины речь все-таки не шла. Но спорить почти и не пришлось, потому что внезапно оказалось, что мама ничего не имела против свободы, только против беспечности.  
— Я понимаю, Александр, что тебе хочется отдыхать и развлекаться, «как все», хотя бы иногда, но ты должен помнить, что ты не обычный юноша. Есть много таких, кто желает тебе зла — из ненависти, мести или корысти, но и твоя безопасность — это залог мира и покоя не только тебя и твоей семьи, но и всей Галактики. Дело не в том, сколько тебе лет, а в том, что ты — фон Лоэнграмм, и с возрастом это не изменится. Если ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому не забывать о таких вещах, я буду только рада. В конце концов, они ведь вам не мешали?  
Алек, пораженный таким поворотом дела, смог только покачать головой, зато обрел дар речи Феликс, который до этого старался слиться с обстановкой.  
— Нет, не мешали, Ваше Величество. Полковник Кисслинг, — тут он обернулся к четвертому человеку, присутствовавшему при разговоре, — примите наше восхищение профессионализмом ваших подчиненных.  
Тот молча поклонился.  
В общем, с такими аргументами тяжело было спорить, тем более, когда оказалось, что о подробностях их похождений служба Кисслинга ни флот-адмиралу Миттермайеру, ни кайзерин не докладывала. Возвращались целыми-невредимыми, и ладно.

Алека вернулся к фотографиям. Снова они с Феликсом — в саду у тети, за обедом у Миттермайеров, играют в теннис в Академии… А вот это уже из другой оперы, официальный снимок, сделанный фотокорреспондентом центральной имперской газеты, — с заседания Госсовета, посвященного первому созыву Галактического парламента. Мама, естественно, в центре кадра, а он справа, весь такой причесанный, серьезный и официальный.

…Мама стала брать его на всякие совещания и заседания вскоре после того, как ему исполнилось двенадцать. Не на все, конечно, далеко не все, но регулярно. И после всегда спрашивала, что и как он понял из происходящего, отвечала на вопросы, сама спрашивала его мнение, если поднимались какие-либо проблемы, интересовалась, какие пути решения он видел. И никогда не смеялась, какие бы глупости он не говорил (а сейчас Алек уже мог честно признать, что временами предлагал просто феерическую ерунду). Но мама правда не смеялась, а всегда терпеливо объясняла, что именно сработает, а что нет, и какие будет иметь последствия. Со временем эти «уроки» превратились в споры, совместные поиски наилучшего решения, иногда ему даже удавалось убедить Ее Величество в своей правоте… Один, а ведь с завтрашнего дня они поменяются ролями! И это мама сможет лишь советовать, а право решать теперь будет за ним, и ответственность за последствия тоже… Он ведь хотел этого, разве нет?

Алек поежился, вспоминая отвратительную сцену, случившуюся у них месяц назад, хорошо хоть без свидетелей. Они тогда кардинально не сошлись во мнениях, и Алек был так уверен в своей правоте, что почти не слушал ее аргументов, да и свои толком не формулировал, просто уперся, как Биттенфельд. Кончилось тем, что императрица сказала: «вот через месяц можешь делать, что хочешь, а пока я отвечаю за сохранность Рейха!». Он в ответ вспылил, наговорил много такого, чего говорить было точно не надо. И кипел бы еще неделю в праведном гневе, но, к счастью, вечером позвонил Феликс, делиться новостями про очередной выпускной экзамен, ну и конечно сразу понял, что что-то не так. Вытащил из Алека слово за слово всю историю, и Алеку хватило одного выражения лица друга, чтобы понять: где-то он наверное все-таки был не прав. На следующий день он пошел и извинился, и как принц, и как сын, и, как говорится, инцидент был исчерпан, но некий осадок всё же остался. К тому же были в его окружении те, кто говорил, что ему сразу после коронации надо жестко себя поставить, чтоб никто не сомневался, у кого теперь власть… Не Феликс, конечно же, младший Миттермайер сам был слишком почтительный сын, чтоб такое говорить или даже думать, но и без него находились желающие. И Алек слушал.  
А сейчас вдруг похолодел — а что, если мама и правда завтра не только наденет на него корону, но и передаст всю власть, сразу, без остатка? Решит, что с нее хватит, и пусть он теперь один справляется? Нет, есть, конечно, Кабинет министров, и Государственный совет, и даже парламент, в конце концов, но подписывать-то все равно ему. И отвечать тоже. Алек встряхнулся, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Принцу вообще негоже испытывать страх, а накануне коронации — тем более.  
Но он быстро пролистал еще несколько официальных снимков, пока наконец не нашел что-то неформальное, старый кадр, они еще совсем маленькие здесь… День рождения? А, нет, это свадьба флот-адмирала Кесслера. Вот адмиралы на заднем плане, вот дамы справа, а они, дети, в центре катаются с маленьких горок, под присмотром Эмиля и Хайнриха. Эмиль по случаю торжества в парадной форме курсанта Медакадемии, а Хайнрих в гражданском, зато со значком Феззанского университета. Эмиль потом и рассказывал Алеку, уже когда вернулся со стажировки на Хайнессене и вошел в число лейб-медиков, что именно свадьба Кесслеров была первым масштабным торжеством после императорской свадьбы. Она же знаменовала собой окончание неофициального траура, до той поры царившего в столице Нойе Рейха, несмотря на гордо развевавшиеся флаги. И правда, вот и мама смеется, счастливая за свою подругу, и тетя улыбается, разговаривая о чем-то с фрау Миттермайер…

Воспоминания прервал стук в дверь и мамин голос:  
— Алек? Можно войти?  
Принц остановил программу на компакте, по привычке оглядел комнату — не слишком ли большой беспорядок, и, посмеиваясь над собой, пошел к двери.  
— Волнуешься? — спросила Хильда, входя.  
Пожал плечами.  
— Немного.  
Они вернулись к столу, Алек с извиняющейся улыбкой убрал книги со второго стула, сели. Хильда чуть повернула к себе компакт, чтобы лучше разглядеть застывшую фотографию, сдвинула брови, тоже, наверное, не сразу вспомнив, что это и когда.  
— А, — узнала. — Надо же, как время летит…  
Да. Алек вдруг понял, что с момента, пойманного на снимке, не только он вырос, но и мама изменилась. Нет, он и в мыслях не смел сказать «постарела», она по-прежнему самая красивая женщина в Галактике, но… Эти пятнадцать лет не прошли для нее бесследно.  
Хильда перевела взгляд с фотографии на сына, коснулось рукой его щеки…  
— Вот и ты уже совсем взрослый…  
— Мама… — Вдруг вернулся недавний страх, но не может же он сказать «не бросай меня»? Он взрослый мужчина, без пяти минут кайзер, он не может себя вести как трехлетний несмышленыш, боящийся темноты! — Я много глупостей наговорил в последние месяцы, но на самом деле… Я не хочу, я не готов оставаться один в тронном зале.  
— Это ничего. Я, знаешь, тоже пока не готова оставить тебе один на один с Рейхом.  
Провела рукой по волосам, как в детстве, и, как в детстве, весь страх и волнение куда-то делись, и пришла спокойная уверенность. Он справится.


End file.
